


Don't read, just an idea

by Playswithknives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Grey Harry, Killer Harry, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Serial Killer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playswithknives/pseuds/Playswithknives
Summary: Not ready to read, just ideas. If this inspires you, please inform me, I'd love to see what you write.Harry is killing death eaters in secret
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Harry potter  
6th year

Harry woke up to the usual banging on his door. It was his aunt, Petunia, waking him up and unlocking his bedroom door,as she does every morning during the summers away from Hogwarts. 

He got up and dressed into his oversized hand me downs before doing his chores. As with every day, since being a small child, he was given chores he had no way of completing- causing the ire of his uncle, Vernon. 

His aunt, uncle and cousin all hated him, and made it their life's work to cause as much suffering as possible. Every chore was interrupted, sabotaged just for an excuse to abuse and neglect him. 

Harry still considered himself lucky, however, due to one key factor. He has magic.

Not stage magic, slight of hand, misdirection.

Real, connected to nature and the gods, magic. 

If it weren't for his magic, Harry would be dead. It was the simple truth. For many years Harry has had to turn his magic internally to survive. He'd fixed more broken bones, cuts, burns, and degraded organs, than any individual, or even the sum total of many, in a lifetime. 

Fortunately it was the end of summer and he could finally return to where he called home.

...

His return to Hogwarts wasn't massively eventful. He had some time free due to being unable to continue his potions to NEWTs. Not that Harry was particularly bothered. He only intended to do it because that's what everyone thought he'd do. 

Harry Potter, the chosen one, was like his dad. Harry Potter wanted to be an Auror. 

Except it wasn't true. 

Harry Potter wanted to be himself. 

He wasn't some perfect idea of morality, nor a policeman wannabe.

He was just Harry. Whatever that meant.

...

The best laid plans will still go awry. Instead of the time to himself he expected he was now to do potions with some obsessed old man.

_Thanks McGonagall_

Not only that, but the only book left for Harry to work from was falling apart and scribbled in. Ron, the quick so and so, had managed to grab the other available book, in much better condition, before Harry. 

No sooner had he grabbed the book had Slughorn begun the lesson.

He was to brew up a deadly potion to win a vial of Felix felices, a.k.a liquid luck. Once Harry began to really look at the contents he realised something. This book was special. The scribbles were corrections, inventions Android scathing remarks to the original author.

Wondering who would write such a thing he flipped to the inside cover where he saw the first of the chicken scratch. _The Half Blood Prince_.

Despite Hermione's badgering Harry stuck with the Prince's instructions. If He'd had a teacher like the Prince, then maybe he'd have gotten into his NEWT potions with an O instead of scraping an E.

...

It was the end of the lesson and he'd done it. He'd successfully made one of the deadliest potions known, and had won the liquid luck. 

_I can't believe I did it._

"Harry, let me see that book," Hermione demanded Harry, shoving her hand at him.

Harry flicked the pages Infront of her, slow enough to show it was falling apart, but quickly enough for the handwriting to go unnoticed.

"Its just a tatty textbook, Herm. That's all," he responded, putting the book into his satchel.

She was still suspicious, but left it alone. 

"Its just a book, Hermione. Falling apart from the seams, but the same as ours," Ron told her as they left the classroom.

Since Slughorn had taken up the role of potions, Snape finally got to take up the Defense teacher position, like he'd been aiming for for years. 

Harry's favourite lesson became more stressful than before, but at least his natural aptitude couldn't be overlooked. As much as Snape hated him, there was no doubt Harry was a natural with offensive and defensive magic.

...

They carried on their weeks in a similar fashion. Harry seemingly finding his feet in potions, maintaining his top position in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the trio tried to stay out of trouble for once. 

...

Every morning the post would arrive via owl, and every morning there was news ab Voldemort and his Deatheaters. New deaths and new names and faces to the signature white masks.

The main issue Harry had with these listings was that despite sightings, not all of the known deatheaters could be arrested, due to "a lack of evidence". 

Murderers, rapists, arsonists and worse were out there still, sneaking around.

He needed a plan, but what.

...

The first Hogsmead weekend happened in October, Halloween. Harry wasn't looking forward to Halloween, as usual. There seemed to be something wrong every year, and he feared this year would be no different.

Ron and Hermione had snook off together, making up some excuse to get some time alone. It was fine with Harry, though he wished his friends would be honest with him. 

Taking his chance for a calm and quiet wander, he went about Hogsmead under his cloak, letting the world pass by. People came and went; mostly students and the locals, with a few he didn't recognise ever so often.

It was during this time he saw some people that he truly wished he hadn't. Walden Macnair, Corbyn Yaxley and Jugson. 

They we're staying to the shadows, just into the alleys, where most wouldn't see them, but Harry recognised their magic. He'd seen them before in the department of mysteries, the quidditch world cup, and during Voldemorts return in the graveyard.

Moving silently, Harry followed them into the Alleyway, determined to know what they were doing here.

"There's hardly any teachers, one Auror on standby getting drunk in the hogshead. This will be our best chance to grab students, namely Harry Potter and his two friends," McNair spoke lowly to the others. The other two men nodded along.

"His friends left towards a café, Potter was last sighted with them, bit was lost in the crowd by the sweetshop," Jugson added. 

A viscous snarl spread across Yaxley's face, " Oh when I find him, that kid is going to wish he'd died that night," they all chuckled softly. They continued to walk behind the buildings, unnoticed by everyone but Harry.

_If I don't stop them now, my friends will be taken. I won't let that happen._

Wand out, Harry stalked his prey. He didn't dare use a spell for the Prince's book, not knowing what they did. That said, it inspired him to look through his defence book and the restricted section.

Harry spoke his chosen hex under his breath, one that apparently caused complete paralysis, including the vocal cords and diaphragm, while maintaining consciousness for as long as it would last.

All 3 dropped to the ground, eyes appearing to scream in terror, wands either on the floor or trapped under them.

Harry removed his cloak and stood before them. "You wished to hurt my friends and me? And how would you be doing that? Would you burn our skin like you tried in the department of mysteries?" He sent a burning hex at them, "or would you cut us up more, like you tried at the quidditch world cup?" He used a cutting curse to emphasise his words, "or maybe something else? Would you answer me?" Harry asked, knowing full well they couldn't, and by the colour of them they were running too low on oxygen and blood to last much longer.

"Well, I honestly thought this would take more, to be honest. You three were such a threat before," Harry spoke, almost disappointed. It was incredibly anticlimactic. 

"I don't want to be a murderer, or anything," he pondered while the three deatheaters stared at him. They knew this was it. Harry Potter, chosen one, wasn't what they expected. They didn't know how he could have followed them without their knowledge. 

Harry seemed to be having a hard time with their impending death. He huffed before continuing, "right. You're here now. Already dying, but that would take a few more minutes, so I guess I should speed it up. Uh, bye then," he spoke nervously before sending a bombarda to their hearts, one by one. 

Staying in the back of the Alleyway, cloak back on, he cast a few locking and unlocking spells, leviosa's, and lightening charms, before leaving. From what he'd heard, teachers and Aurors would check the spells cast from a wand, in order to check a person's guilt. Harry wasn't risking it.

Re-emerging in the crowd, He went back to where would be normal for him. He met up once more with his friends, and went back to Hogwarts as usual, keeping afternoons activities a complete secret.

...

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat upon his thrown in the Malfoy's manor, having called a meeting of his inner circle and main non inner circle deatheaters. He waited on the three who had yet to arrive, but they never showed up. 

_They would never betray me. Something is wrong._

...

The next morning the Daily Prophet's front page featured deatheaters, as usual, though this time was different. "Deatheaters found dead in Hogsmead". The article spoke of no suspects, witnesses or evidence, leaving it a total mystery.

Amongst all the chatter and excitement from the students, nobody saw Harry Potter's smiling eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter  
6th year

Using hogsmead weekends and tunnels out to snipe deatheaters

Kept secret

Voldemort is loosing numbers

Doesn't know why

Other deatheaters know that they are targets

They don't want to die

Some flee

Some become reclusive

Voldemort isn't able to get enough new followers to keep up numbers

This is half blood Prince year

Improving positions

Uses them for poison, as well as spells

Snape is suspicious but also concerned, due to being a death eater

Is trying to find out who the people are

Jokes on him it's just Harry


End file.
